Fallen Embers
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: This is what SHOULD happen for the season premier of the 5th season! Part 2 UP!
1. Part 1

Rating: PG-13   
  
Summery: This is what SHOULD happen for the season premier of the 5th season!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing from the show, but if I owned it then there be a few things changing but this is not the place to say!   
  
Author Note: Okay I'm going to be honest, Faith isn't my favorite character, she never will be my favorite character so notheless I am very sick of seeing all Faith gets hurt for 5th season premire, I can't stand angst for her! Yes I had to get that out, I am sorry. But anyways, so I was like hmmm I think it is now my turn to take a swing at this whole thing for 5th season. I know more then likely it will be Faith or maybe all three shots for Sgt. Doofus or the other name I give her Sgt. Saddam....anyways, enjoy it if not oh well, just had to write it!  
  
Fallen Embers  
  
Three shots rang out in the small closed-in hotel apartment, and those three shots changed everything.   
  
Faith could feel her adrenaline pumping, every nerve in her body making her feel like she could accomplish anything and she knew at that point in time now was the time to stand up to Cruz. As she held the gun out for Cruz to take she flipped it over the drop of the cloth falling every so heavily to the floor.   
  
Cruz had no idea what Faith was thinking, what was going on in her mind what little plan she had, that's probably why she found herself actually shocked when Faith made the movement of giving her back the gun. As she watched Faith checking for some kind of trick she hesitantly reached for it but knew it was to good to be true for she saw Faith was turning it to point at her; use it against her. Cruz wasn't going to allow that, she put her arm out, aiming her weapon.   
  
Bosco watched the two women; he watched every movement, any eye flicker. Hair standing up on end scared to death of making even the slightest muscle move fearing it would trigger some kind of animal instinct to wipe one another out.   
  
When Cruz had been going off about something once more that wasn't important he saw the look across Faith's feature and prayed he just read her correctly because soon as Faith changed the holding of the gun he was holding his own up all ready. Putting his finger on the trigger as his ex-lover pointed a deadly weapon at his ex-partner.   
  
Then it went silent and then everything went chaotic and in a blink of an eye three shots were fired. It was done, their destiny sealed.   
  
Faith fell back at the force of the blow of a tremendous weight pushing into her. She knew this would happen. Her gut instincts screamed at her when she had made the decision to help her former partner for one last time. The only thing made her feel somewhat protected when walking into the lion's den was the Kelvar Vest strapped to her under her uniform.   
  
She thanked to whoever decided to make even those working at the desk a requirement of the NYPD to wear a vest. But so much going through her head she realized in those few seconds that her gun hadn't gone off.   
  
She had no time to check it to see if bullets were even in the chamber, in a way she really didn't expect that she would have to use it that another police officer would point a weapon at her.   
  
If her gun didn't go off, who got in the last shot?   
  
Cruz felt the gun go off in her hand but it wasn't even a second before her legs collapsed out from under her. She didn't even realize, didn't even think Boscorelli would shoot her but she had underestimated him again and didn't even think he was holding his firearm directly at her.   
  
Her entire body tensed, jumping at the sound of another blast of another gunshot going off and for a split second Cruz feared it was herself getting shot again. Terrified that she just wasn't able to feel anything that her body had gone into complete shock. But as the everything blurred and the corner of her vision slowly growing darker by the second she saw one image, and it was of somebody falling towards the ground where she laid.   
  
Bosco realized everything that he knew, everything he been taught just went out the window. His job, his life, his problems, his family, everything left him when he pulled the trigger. It wasn't like he cherished being an officer, feeling as though he was making a difference to people. Love, well love what 'he knew' was as of a family. But he didn't care about any of it when it was clear as day Cruz was more then willingly to kill the only true friend he knew, Faith.   
  
It wasn't even a full second after Cruz's gun went off that his did the same thing, placing a bullet right into Cruz's body. Watching as both women fall to the floor but when they had begun to fall something caught his attention diverting him to Noble. Cruz's small body had some how hidden it, or maybe it had been concealed the whole time but there Noble was, now standing with a pistol of his own about to shoot it.   
  
His arm had fallen to his side but once again it moved only to protect himself, it wasn't quick enough for Noble shot his weapon and the bullet ripped out of the gun and hit its target, Bosco.   
  
Bosco stood for a second staring at the writer in disbelief, asking why he would do this. But his legs were growing weaker and as he swayed to the left, trying to gain balance his body leaned to the right tilting forward he landed with a thud on the ground.   
  
Even though his mother and his brother flashed through his mind fearfully that he would never see them again, Bosco hoped with his last ounce of strength that Faith was okay and that she had worn her vest. With that remaining thought Bosco's eyes shut and his entire body slackened.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Faith could feel the bile in the back of her throat. When she had painfully began to sit up, scared for her partner the pain was unbearable in her chest but it was only in the back of her mind as it kicked into gear that her partner could be hurt. She went over and over in her head asking herself why would Noble shoot her partner? 'No,' her mind screamed 'Cruz must have gotten a lucky shot!" But the tale before her was no lie, because a smile was on Noble's face, as though he had won an Olympic Gold Medal as she got up and saw him standing there.   
  
Noble then reached down moving Cruz's body and searched for something in her pocket then he held out a small pocket of something, the light was dim enough Faith had a hard time seeing it. Then he just noticed Faith watching him intently, and the shock that had taken over Faith was now replaced but pure rage even as he pointed the same weapon that had brought down Bosco.   
  
"You probably asking why me? The good little writer that has gone bad, why would he do such a thing?"   
  
Then as he spoke again he turned and walked over to Bosco.   
  
"One, your partner thought he as invincible. I saw it, how he talked, how he reacted to certain situations, taught him didn't I? Second, he shot my small meth producer," nodding to Cruz "figuring that my meth lab got trashed after that little fire incident and schizophrenic sister decided to drop in, I really hate unexpected visitors." He pointed his 9mm at Cruz then at Bosco.   
  
Faith didn't really know what Noble was talking about, she almost wish she did. She had stayed as clear of Bosco when he had gotten attached to Sgt. Saddam. Now with this all happening she just wish she did know.   
  
Neither one could talk because the unmistaken sound of someone waking up, and as much as she wanted it to be Bosco to hear him cuss at Noble for shooting him she knew it was to female to be him. Noble had now turned and was looking down at Cruz as she begin to wake up to the pain that her body was under after a bullet had torn through her flesh.   
  
"Oh looky piggy waking up, sucks being on the shitty end doesn't it?"   
  
Cruz looked around confused, disoriented of her surroundings, not remembering she been shot till she looked up at Noble.   
  
"Noble, what the hell?"  
  
"Noble...you sure that's my name?"   
  
As Cruz registered what Noble had just said, trying to understand what he was saying, not wanting to believe it herself.   
  
"No you can't be."   
  
"Yes I certainly can be and I am."   
  
Noble then placed his foot on the wound that was causing blood to spill out onto the carpet and pressed hard onto it with most of his weight, producing a painful scream from Cruz.   
  
"Next time treat your prisoner with more respect Officer."   
  
He then jerked his foot hard off her wound and then wiped the blood on his shoe off on the carpet.   
  
"Now it's my time to exit, thanks for the little firefight show, sure entertained me."   
  
Noble then walked out leaving the three officers in the hotel room. As soon as the lock sounded through the room as the door shut, Faith was making the painful attempt to get to her partner. Since the shot that Cruz had hit her square in the chest, it was hard to maneuver up so Faith all in all just crawled towards Bosco.   
  
Cruz's blood and Bosco's were becoming one with each other as they meet on the carpet, soaking the floor with the blood that was not meant to be there.   
  
Faith looked down as him as her loose hair that had fallen out of her ponytail was falling into her eyes, as she looked over at him in distress.   
  
"God Bosco, why the hell didn't you wear your vest?" She then placed her hand into his shirt and pushed hard so to stop the bleeding, but her hands were slipping and she was sure it wasn't helping, Faith feared she was only making it worse.   
  
Cruz's voice interrupted her thinking.   
  
"Anti-crime, when you are in anti-crime you are shaped into not to wear one, it's."   
  
"Oh will you SHUT UP about Anti-Crime for once," Faith snapped, her eyes with venom looking at Cruz as she spoke "there is more to life then your job." Faith broke her stare away from the Sgt. and back to Bosco's still body, which Faith then shook her head "I'm sorry, I'm mistaken....you don't have a life."   
  
"Nice words to a wounded officer."   
  
Faith about died, she could of. If the situation wasn't so bad she would have died of laughter.   
  
"Officer? I wouldn't even dignify you with that, you don't deserve that badge," she then broke her gaze away from her partner back to Cruz "shooting at other cops oh yeah that look real good....Cruz its over after I tell Lt. Swersky about what you done....you can say bye bye to your Anti-Crime, your little space upstairs, you're through."   
  
Cruz wanted nothing more than to make Faith eat those words but pain was ripping through her body and as she shut her eyes willing the pain to go away it didn't. It only got worse by the second. But when she opened them she saw Faith, that cold stare looking down on her she could only shut her eyes again to block it out, and that was the last thing the Sgt. saw before darkness took ahold of her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sully looked over at his partner, Davis. He was staring out of the window of the passenger side of the police cruiser, not saying a word. He couldn't blame the kid, how do you say sorry about your ex-girlfriend that she got cut up to pieces, without sounding well insensitive? You can't, so silence is how Sully took it, till Davis asked for him to be there, and which he would be there all the way.   
  
The radio crackled to life. They had gotten the call to assist an ambulance to one of the hotels, gunfire been heard from the top floor. He flipped on the sirens to go, and he wondered if his partner was even capable to take whatever was waiting for them.   
  
Both them were meet by Doc and Carlos. It was obvious Kim was gone to support Alex's family after what happened earlier today. The two cops greeted the two medics. Then gave further instructions.   
  
"We are going to make sure everything is cool then we will radio you up, okay?" Sully said looking at both of them making sure they fully understood him. He was going to make sure never again another medic got shot, especially if he had anything to do about it.   
  
Then the two cops left Doc and Carlos as they looked up. Carlos then looked at Doc to see how he was holding up then turned his head.   
  
"You think she's watching us now?"   
  
Doc stared in front of him then glanced at Carlos, not fully registering what he had just said.   
  
"What?" His voice full irritation.   
  
"You think Alex is...in heaven or whatever?"   
  
Carlos watched as the older medic's eyes sparked with what he thought was tears but soon he turned his head.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it." All Carlos could do was just do what he requested and that was not to talk about it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
55 Charlie got up to the floor that gunshots were reported on and then taking in deep breaths opened the door with the card the manager had given them and stepped in.   
  
Sully went first, he peeked around the corner. He called Faith's name, who looked up immediately.   
  
"Sully?"  
  
"Is there....?"  
  
"No its okay?"   
  
Sully still not taking his guard down motioned for Davis to go where Faith was, while he covered him just in case.   
  
Davis looked down. He couldn't take this. He was going to vomit, he knew it. First Alex, and now what looked like to be Bosco it was just to much and before long Davis turned and head for the sink in the penthouse's kitchen.   
  
Sully walked over finally holstering his weapon and kneeled down.   
  
"What happened Faith?"   
  
"I'll tell you later just.."   
  
He interrupted her by putting his finger up he put his head to the side and told Adamn-55-3 it was clear to come up.   
  
"Don't worry Faith, he'll be fine."   
  
Then everything blurred for Faith. Before long she was sitting in the hospital chair, just staring at the tile on the floor as the busy emergency room kept alive with many different kinds of activities. Bosco had been placed into ICU, he had come out of the surgery but not without his heart stopping a few times during the operation, they succeed in bringing him back each time, but not without falling into a comatose afterwards. All Faith could do at the time was thank God that it was a coma instead of death. She awaited for his mother to come out and allow her to visit just for a few minutes and when she felt the tap on her shoulder she looked up.   
  
His mother with red circles around her eyes from crying, looked down at her.   
  
"You can go in."   
  
Faith nodded lightly to Angela Rose Boscorelli, which she then got up. As she walked what felt like an eternity to Bosco's room she passed one room. She stopped dead in her tracks, she couldn't believe what she saw. Black hair, jet black, loosely hanging over a bed while a white shirt covered over their face. She looked to her right then to her left. Nobody was paying notice so she stepped in and closing her eyes for a second she then reached down and lifted the sheet. She then dropped it and quickly left.   
  
She was amazed how many people were in the ICU and how quickly she got herself turned around. When a nurse pointed Bosco's bed she could feel all the air come out of her lungs. She quietly walked over and took the chair that his mother had recently used while sitting next to him. The sound of the machine pumping in oxygen as it made the whoosh, almost disturbing, knowing if this would have been back in the later years more then likely he would be dead right now. Darwin theory, only the strong survive. But Faith soon realized her mind was going mad, because Bosco was strong and he always survived.   
  
Faith wasn't sure how long she sat there just staring at him, willing him to just spring to life and talk to her. But she knew that wasn't going to come true so she then cleared her throat and decided to talk to him even though he couldn't answer her back.   
  
"Damn you," She looked down at her feet once more then back "damn you for putting us into this position, and damn myself for not doing enough, for pushing you away." She then shook her head closed her eyes, she could feel tears starting to come.   
  
"God I can't stand this, not being able to do anything but sit here and watch you die on me. Tonight was the last Bosco, I just can't do it anymore and I won't. I wish you could hear this, but I don't think I could face you then, not anymore." Faith then felt one single tear roll down her cheek. "I quit."   
  
She then got up grabbed Bosco's hand and squeezed it hard.   
  
"Get better soon."   
  
Then with that said, she turned and walked out of Angel of Mercy, leaving Bosco and her job behind her.   
  
TBC.... 


	2. Part 2

OOOKKAAAAY it was re-edited, hope you like this version better!  
  
First off a few bad words in here so just to fair warn you for you sensitive type ;)  
  
Next is THANK YOU SO MUCH JESSIE (Boscogirl) helping me out, I owe you so much and I love yeah so thank you so much and thank you Bee for your words and encouragement you all rock my world!   
  
Thank you to those who have reviewed this story, didn't think that many people like it so I was a bit shocked. Which brings me to my next part of "talking."   
  
In the last part I made the statement not liking Faith so I thought really quickly before we got started with the next part I would make myself clear on what I mean especially in fanfic when it comes to not liking a character. In TW FanFic I respect the character Faith and what she means to Bosco, and to make it some what "realistic" I have to make sure I do put her in and make sure I do treat her with fairness and not have Bosco be out of character.   
  
But you wonder why don't I ever write probably a Faith dies story, or she gets hurt probably think I would enjoy it? Well because I don't see that as fun for me. I think that's to much on her and the attention is on her and that is just well boring, because I love Bosco hurtness, I love Bosco angst. The only time she really takes a true role in my fanfic is when he dies, and that she needs to feel pain etc. Kind of a gateway, so you see that's how why Bosco is always hurt not because I hate him, but ironically I love him and love to see guys vulnerable.  
  
I just thought this needed to be cleared out, (phew) I hope you all don't hate me after this, if you do, sorry lol and if I pissed you off, seems what I do best ;)   
  
Anyways, on to the story!  
  
Oh yeah DON'T OWN CRAP!  
  
Part 2  
  
Bosco woke up with the sun glaring down at him through half-open, half-closed blinds. He squinted as the headache came on as he looked around the room. Nobody was in there, it was just him and the sound of some kind of machine next to him, but he didn't care about that. He wasn't too surprised that nobody was in there, he had gotten used to it when something would happen to him and he would wake up in the hospital bed. But he did look for the chair that usually was next to his bed, and indeed there it was, giving way that his mother been there or somebody had been there.   
  
Debating about calling a nurse to see what the hell was going on, he waited and decided not to do that. He didn't need some over bearing, pushy doctor asking him all these nonsense questions that really had nothing to do with the fact of why he was there; and because, quite frankly, Bosco was just not in the mood for it.   
  
Another reason Bosco didn't call somebody right way, was he was trying to figure out, on his own, how he had gotten there in the first place. Instinct had told him that he couldn't bare to sit up so he didn't even try, just laid there hoping that his memory would come back.   
  
Even though his memory didn't come back to him within the time span that would last for an eternity for Bosco, his mother did come back with a cup of coffee and ended up dropping it on the ground so it would splash up onto her clothes. At first Bosco had thought maybe she just dropped it by accident. But then she got that look on her face (that 'my-baby-is-awake' look) whereby she then came walking over, not caring about the coffee she had spilled, grabbed his face into her hands, and cooed at him like a newborn.   
  
Through the kissing and rejoicing Bosco said 'ma' softly trying to get her attention but with every passing second his voice rose up. When she began to start to talk a mile a second about things Bosco could care less about or even understand, he finally shouted.   
  
"MA!"   
  
That got her attention.   
  
"As much as I'm glad to see you what the...."   
  
Angela Rose's face almost broke into tears, which further confused her son.   
  
"Baby, you were shot....in the chest."   
  
Shot? That explained the not wanting to get up. But shot, by whom and why couldn't he remember?   
  
"You coded but slipped into a, ummm..." she was having difficulty telling him "a coma."   
  
"Coma?"   
  
Bosco let that word filter into his brain and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He couldn't believe it, he had experienced one of his greatest fears without knowing it until till now. His fear was to slip into a coma and have the world continue without him. He dreaded the question but he had to know. Had to know how long he had been out of it.   
  
"How many days?"   
  
He awaited the final blow.   
  
"Not days sweety, weeks....three and a half to be precise."   
  
Bosco felt a little relieved it wasn't months or years or something crazy, but even three weeks was enough to be a bit devastating because anything could have happened and he wouldn't know about it. He wasn't sure how he had gotten shot but as he thought about it, Faith had to know. She would have been there, or worse, was shot herself.   
  
"Is Faith, is she....?" He actually couldn't even finish asking the question, scared to, but desperately seeking an answer to it.   
  
"She's fine....she." She stopped not continuing and Bosco knew his mother well enough that she was holding back something, something was bugging her and mentally asking herself if she should tell him.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I really should get the doctor, he should know you're up." She was on her feet and backing up as she said this and was almost out the door. She stopped though when Bosco commanded the answer, there was no doubt he was speaking with his officer tone.   
  
"No, you're going to tell me now, not later, NOW!"   
  
Angela Rose looked at the door then she finally brought her eyes to his and faced him.   
  
"She quit son." Then she left the room.   
  
It was like a ton of bricks had fallen on his head, and really all he could do was sit there. Quit? How could she quit? It didn't make any sense to Bosco.   
  
He wakes up, finds out he's been shot, was in a coma for three and a half weeks and Faith Yokas has quit the force.   
  
Bosco put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.   
  
"Someone got a lot of explaining to do." He said to know one in particular.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith Yokas sat on her couch looking at the black TV screen. She wanted to watch something but nothing really came to mind so there she would sit staring off into space.   
  
For three and a half weeks she had tried to forget the life she had lead in the NYPD. Tried to leave Maurice Boscorelli with it, but her mind would sooner or later slip and come back to her memories; which would then make her try even harder to forget them.   
  
A couple of times Davis had stopped by the apartment to tell her of Bosco's condition, keeping her up with what was going on. Even though she had quit and a part of her was angry at him for seeing something in Cruz, that didn't change the fact that she was generally worried for him and wanted to make sure he was okay and still with them.   
  
It was while sitting on the couch she would learn of FDNY/EMS Alex Taylor's death. She saw it on the local news, flashing something about it and as she watched it, Faith would see the fire burning off the cars. She would learn, with a sickening feeling coming into her gut, the burning of those cars is what killed Alex, the explosion that had knocked off the chunk of the car had sliced her in half. She only could hope it went quick for Alex and that she didn't have to suffer.   
  
The next image Faith would see would actually have her quiver inside making her turn away when she could see Sgt. Cruz talking on her cell phone. Turning back just in time to see Bosco directing traffic and she could almost laugh because Faith knew by then he had enough of the Sgt, and wanted back in uniform. If only she could have stopped time there for him and tell him just run, run as fast as he could and get away from Cruz. But Faith knew it wasn't possible.   
  
A dull ring woke her from her thoughts as she had dazed off and the black screen came back into view. She leaned over then and grabbed the cordless off it's charger and put the phone to her ear after pressing 'talk.'   
  
"Hello? Oh Hi.....is he? That's good to hear, no I can't, I'm really busy doing something right now, no thanks for calling.....take care Rose and I'm very happy to hear that, bye."   
  
Faith got up from the couch. She needed to take a walk and get out from the closing walls of her apartment.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
(Few Months Later)   
  
Faith was resting on the couch when a soft knock came to the door of her apartment. She had debated about just letting the person knock and then go away, she had such a rough day at the airport.   
  
After she had quit the force, she had gone to work at the airport for security. It was completely different then the job she loved, but it was something and it put food and clothes on their backs and paid the bills. Didn't matter if she wasn't happy. The hours were much different, making her more tired then usual. So that day was rest day, only sleeping the day away or just watching TV, while the other family members were exploring the city to give her peace.   
  
Coming to the conclusion that she would have to find out who was knocking on the door, because it could be one of her family members locked out of the apartment. Sighing heavily she got up putting the TV on mute and walked up and opened the door. For a split second she considered closing it quickly because in front of her stood Bosco.   
  
Bosco had wanted his recovery to go faster, wanted Faith to stop by. He tried repeatedly to call her, but either he would get the answering machine or Fred saying some stupid excuse of his just supposedly missing her, that she just walked out the door. He knew it wasn't the truth, they were playing like he was stupid but he knew better then to believe that happy horseshit; she was obviously avoiding him. So the months passed, and before long he was back to health, well not fully, he felt weak at times, but he was as good as he could feel to get the courage enough to go to Faith's and see if he could get her to answer his burning questions.   
  
Now she was standing in front of him and all a sudden, all the words he wanted to yell, scream, hell even the thought of pounding into her left him and he had no way of retrieving them.   
  
"Hey."   
  
Silence she was giving him silence, what the hell was this all about? She didn't get shot. Okay, she did but she didn't get wounded why was she giving him the silence treatment?   
  
"Ummm, haven't been able to get ahold of you....just wanted to hear from you...." Shaking his head trying to figure out the best way to say, 'why did you quit the force,' but everything sounded so ridiculous.   
  
Faith stared at him painfully. She wanted so badly to tell him to come inside, to talk to her. But she couldn't. She couldn't allow him to pull his crap on her again. Not after what went down with Cruz.   
  
"Yeah, don't have to worry about Cruz."   
  
"I know."   
  
Bosco practically jumped when he heard Faith finally speak.   
  
"You do? Yeah I was pretty sure she would survive, being Satan in all." He tried with a smirk but nothing crossed Faith's face.   
  
"Look, the reason I came over, why did you quit, I want to know why?"   
  
Faith shook her head tiredly.   
  
"You just don't get it, do you Bosco? I was done the day I helped you, the day I helped you get shot and almost ended your life and mine. I am not going to allow my children grow up without a mother, and I'm not going to allow you to put me into a position where I can get killed. That's why I quit because I know it would sooner or later happen."   
  
"Breathe in right away, nothing seems   
  
To fill this place   
  
I need this every time, take your   
  
Lies get off my case   
  
Some day I will find, a love that flows   
  
Through me like this   
  
This will fall away, this will fall away "  
  
Bosco just knew that is how she would respond. Pinning it on him. It always was his fault. Yet, knowing it didn't stop the shock that took over his body, freezing him there, and making sure his mouth was immobilized.   
  
"You're getting closer, to pushing me   
  
Off of life's little edge   
  
Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later   
  
You know I'll be dead   
  
You're getting closer, you're holding the   
  
Rope and I'm taking the fall   
  
Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser, yeah"   
  
"I'm going to say this again Bosco, goodbye."   
  
She begun to close the door, but Bosco sprung his foot to stop it and he finally could speak again.   
  
"If you can make this decision so quickly not even thinking it through, then Faith, I don't want your friendship either. Have a good life."   
  
With that he turned on his heel and left, leaving Faith to stand there.   
  
Faith watched as he turned and walked out. That stare, she had gotten the cold look upon his face after what she told him. She shut the door. She could feel her heart beating faster, she felt like she could fall just down and cry. She didn't want to tell Bosco that, more then anything she wanted to tell him, to expect to see her in work the next day. But she just knew that's was not meant to be.   
  
Slowly she walked towards the couch and let herself sink down into the cushions, letting it warm her even though her body felt nothing but cold. Then in the sanctuary of her own home, she let the tears that she wanted to come out so badly so long ago flow freely as she cried for the friendship she had no longer with Maurice Boscorelli.   
  
"This is getting old, I can't break these   
  
Chains that I hold   
  
My body's growing cold, there's nothing   
  
Left of this mind or my soul   
  
Addiction needs a pacifier, the buzz of   
  
This poison is taking me higher   
  
This will fall away, this will fall away   
  
You're getting closer, to pushing me   
  
Off of life's little edge   
  
Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later   
  
You know I'll be dead   
  
You're getting closer, you're holding the   
  
Rope and I'm taking the fall   
  
Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Bosco looked over at the partner that he had been hooked up with. A rookie. He had come to the conclusion only spending one hour with him, Gusler was ten times better then the kid he was stuck with now, and he found himself wondering what had happened to the guy.   
  
Chapman was nothing but a chatterbox and he asked Bosco numerous questions. Just when Bosco thought he would shut up, he'd find another reason to talk. Asking Bosco just about anything to his job to his personal life and all Bosco wanted to do was slam on the brakes hard enough to cause the guy to slam into the dashboard.   
  
"So do you ever shut up Chapman, I mean what the hell? Do you talk in your sleep too?" Bosco finally snapped after hearing Chapman constantly talk.   
  
The rookie looked over at him, hurt by his statement. But that was the least of Bosco's worries. He wasn't going to apologize, the kid was annoying him.   
  
"I was just trying to make conversation."   
  
"Don't! Just have a conversation with the little voices in your head."  
  
Bosco turned and looked over to see Chapman, noticing how every ounce wanted to say something but was hesitating for fear of what Bosco would say back. Finally with a silent car Bosco was able to actually hear himself think. Which wasn't much, he didn't want to think about what Faith had done, or the sound of gunfire going off in his head, but it was the principal. He wanted to not think about it, but also didn't want a distraction of not trying to remember it. Bosco's eyebrows went down in confusion, he realized that made no sense whatsoever. But Bosco didn't have to think about it anymore because the radio sparked to life. His trigger finger happy partner answered the call.   
  
"Great." He groggily said flipping on the lights.   
  
He glanced out of his eyes to see Chapman all perked up. He got the mental image of the guy telling somebody it was his first arrest and that his mother would be proud. This brought a smirk to Bosco's lips, the first one in a long time.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just as 55 David pulled up to the scene a husky man ran out of the building taking one glance at the squad car and running faster with something in his hand. Bosco didn't even think twice just jumped out of the car and his footsteps thundered right behind him gaining ground quickly.   
  
Bosco didn't know that Chapman was still in the car, he thought his partner was following him right into the alleyway where the guy had stopped and waited for the unsuspecting officer to pass by to get the drop on him.   
  
As Bosco had chased after the guy he was able to grab his gun out of his holster and ran down the alleyway. He didn't slow down when the man went out of sight, he only ran faster thinking he was going to lose him. When Bosco was about to pass the corner of the building a hand shot out hitting Bosco square in the chest, clothes lining him, causing his feet to fly up into the air and his gun to go the opposite way. The ringing in Bosco's ears the minute his head slammed down hard onto the cold concrete. He had to blink his eyes quickly several times to keep back the blinding light that had interrupted his eyesight.   
  
Looking up he could see the man standing over him, saying something but Bosco could barely concentrate, that was until he saw his hand moving to his jacket. Immediately Bosco reacted and brought his foot up hitting the guy square in the family jewels.   
  
The man doubled over in pain screaming out as Bosco got up trying to fight off the dizziness consuming his brain and body. Still bent over in an awkward position, Bosco reached for the guy but the next turn of events happened so quickly the officer had no time to react as the guy stood up and tackled Bosco to the ground. His head hit the pavement again and as he looked up at the sky he looked back to see the guy sitting on top of him reaching down and began strangling him.   
  
"Fucking cop, think you can kick me and get away with it....stupid pig go to hell WHERE YOU BELONG!" The man screamed into his ear.   
  
Bosco tried everything he could to get the man off of him but the man had a better grasp and was taking the very life out of Bosco. He looked around, tried to find some kind of weapon, anything, then he spotted his gun a few feet away; he tried desperately to reach for it but his fingers never touched it.   
  
"FREEZE!" Bosco tried to look up to see who had said that, but the bad guy was able to and then Bosco felt himself lifted off the ground and being used as a shield. Finally Bosco could see it was his partner Chapman. 'Great,' Bosco thought 'now he finally decides to give me backup.'   
  
"What are you going to do, shoot him...go ahead cop, shoot him." The man taunted. Bosco could feel the grip around his neck lightened and he could get tiny bits of air down his throat. He coughed, clawing at the hands, the hands not letting him breathe properly.   
  
He watched Chapman, the gun starting to shake. Bosco couldn't believe it, there was just no way that his partner was going to leave him. But to his complete and utter horror, Bosco watched his partner turn and run.   
  
'Mental note Bosco, kill your partner when you get out of this,' Bosco thought just as his body was spun around and the man's breath was hot and heavy in his face as the grip tightened again.   
  
"Don't make them like they use to, huh?" Bosco tried to move but getting the wind knocked out of you, hitting your head twice and the combination of being choked, took a toll on Bosco's body and slowly Bosco lost his fight and darkness took over; sending him into oblivious. But before he did the last thought on his mind was, if Faith had been there none of this would happened.   
  
The man dropped the unconscious cop onto the ground heavily then walked over and grabbed the bag of money. He turned to walk away but one last thought came to him. Walking back, he passed Bosco and walked over to the gun that laid close to him. He reached down grabbed it and then looking down at the lifeless body of the officer he turned the weapon on the defenseless cop and a twisted smile came to his features.  
  
"Lights out pig." He pulled the hammer back.   
  
The gun went off but, for some reason, it wasn't his. He looked down and saw blood forming under his shirt. His legs fell from out from under him and he then saw two officers running up from the mouth of the alleyway.   
  
"Damn." He murmured and then his eyes closed and his body slackened as he breathed his last breath.   
  
Sully and Davis ran up to the two. Davis put the gun he had fired back into its holster. Sully looking down as Davis checked on Bosco while he radioed into dispatch.   
  
"55 Charlie we need a bus on the rush. We have a 10-13; I repeat we have an officer down."   
  
"Copy that 55 Charlie, ambulance is in route."   
  
Davis looked up at Sully.   
  
"I think he'll be fine...."  
  
"God I hope so." Sully looked over at Chapman who was peeking his head around the corner watching the two other officers standing over his partner.   
  
As Davis got up he spotted Chapman and made an attempt to go and say something, give him a piece of his mind about backing up your partner when he is hurt but Sully grabbed his arm.   
  
"Don't, believe me he'll get it."   
  
The ambulance sounded off in the distance as the officers stood there waiting for the medic team to arrive and help their friend in need.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith and Fred laid embracing each other on the couch; wrapped up in one another arms just watching TV when a soft knock came to the door. Fred, reaching over, grabbed the remote and put it on mute and then followed his wife to the door and opened it where Sullivan stood there. She saw the distraught look on his face. At first Faith thought Emily, something had happened to Emily but she knew she was safe and sound in her bed with Charlie in the next bed over so it had to be something else.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Its Bosco."   
  
"Oh God." She felt her legs going numb. She knew it, he was dead. But Sully saw her look on her face. The fear of knowing what had happened.   
  
"He's fine Faith, I came over because I couldn't get through the line was busy."   
  
At first the two parents were completely confused, why at this hour would it be busy till it both dawned on them both and Fred stepped and walked away. He came back holding a phone.   
  
"Teenagers."   
  
Faith left the door open as she grabbed her purse and coat.   
  
"Honey, I'm going.."  
  
"It's okay I'll see you when you get home." They both kissed and she then turned and walked out shutting the door behind her and following Sully out to the waiting police cruiser.   
  
TBC....(BTW The reason it takes me so long to update, is I am currently working about 8 stories and all of TW so that is why!) 


End file.
